Attack On Titan, Chapter 53
by StoryWriter103
Summary: Hey! So this is an alternative to what happened in Chapter 53 of the manga, when Armin goes through sexual assault, and Eren helps him through it. I personally ship them, but I didn't make them a pair in this fanfic, so you can gladly imagine them as boyfriends, or just friends, whatever you want :D. Rated K cause it mentions the sexual assault, but thats basically it.


**Hey guys! Woah would you look at this a new topic! I've been a huge fan of Attack On Titan, and I've finally built the confidence to write a fanfic!**

 **Now this takes place in the manga in Chapter 53, where our little blonde coconut goes through some shit.**

 **And now Eren will comfort him because what are best friends for?**

 **Enjoy :)**

After Mikasa and Levi rescued Armin and Jean from the kidnappers, they were back where they started off. Jean, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Eren and Mikasa were at a table, while Levi was off discussing the next plan of action.

Jean had his arm wrapped around Armin's shoulders, as the young blonde tried to tell the people around him what had happened.

Although, he couldn't seem to find the right words. Everything that came out of his mouth was a stuttered whisper, making him even more embarrassed as time went on.

Jean was the only one who understood what had happened, and although he wasn't much of a comforter, he wanted to be there for his companion.

Sasha and Connie could only understand a few of his words, trying not to laugh. They thought the whole idea was funny in the first place, getting Armin to dress up as Historia, and getting Jean to dress up as Eren. But they held their giggles underneath their hands, trying their hardest not to ruin the moment for their friend.

Mikasa was looking off into the distance, trying to set her mind on more important things. She knew what had happened, she was the one who warned their captain in the first place. While she had been more subtle about the ordeal, she tried her best to focus on the task at hand. She knew that someone else would take care of the blonde.

And that someone was Eren, who was glaring down at his black boots. He was worried as it was, with all of his responsibilities and trying not to get kidnapped twenty-four-seven. But his temper was _boiling_ at this point. He could barely understand what his friend was trying to say, but he had heard enough where it pushed the wrong buttons.

He couldn't take it, Connie and Sasha _laughing_ , as if though it were some funny joke. Mikasa acting like nothing Armin was trying to say mattered. Jean _wrapping his arm around his best friend_. Since when did horseface become so caring?

Eren straightened his posture, before walking over towards his childhood friend, who had tears at the brim of his eyes.

"Armin, I need to talk to you about something." Eren muttered, putting his hand on Armin's shoulders. But the reaction wasn't something the teen liked, as Armin had flinched at his touch.

"Uh yeah, sure…" Armin answered, standing up and letting Jean's arm falls off of his upper back.

As the pair walked away, Jean kept his eyes lingering on Armin, contemplating whether he should say something or just stay silent and let them have a moment.

As much as Jean _hated_ Eren, he knew what was best for Armin, and it was the support of someone who's seen him at his worst. This was for Armin.

Eren and Armin walked into a separate room, as Eren closed the door behind him, but doing the action gently so it wouldn't frighten his short friend. He could practically see the anxiety rubbing off of Armin.

"W-what do you need to talk about?" Armin asked, leaning against one of the walls and folding his hands in front of him.

"I think you know what, Armin. I know you're not okay." Eren said, trying his best not to sound angry. He needed to talk to him alone, away from everybody else, but Eren wasn't the best at controlling his anger.

"Eren, there are much more important things to be worried about, I only brought it up because Jean-"

"Does it look like I give a shit, Armin? You are one of the most important people to me, and what that perv did to you _is_ important." Eren interrupted, taking a step closer to the blonde.

"Eren…" was all Armin could say, before a single tear rolled down his cheek against his will.

The blonde looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, as his hands made fists against sides. He didn't know what to say, or how to act. All he could do was try his best not to cry, not wanting to seem anymore pathetic than he already acted.

Eren noticed his friend's odd behavior, as he put a gentle hand on Armin's arm, receiving a flinch from the fidgeting blonde.

"Please Armin, tell me what's wrong." Eren pleaded, his bright green eyes trying to find his friend's blue orbs.

Armin let out a sniff, knowing that there was no resisting to Eren's pleads. He stood up to fix his posture and kept his gaze towards the ground.

"W-well… the kidnappers took Jean and I once they found us, and put us in some kind o-of warehouse. They tied us to chairs and locked the doors, and there were guards all outside the building…"

"When we were tied up to the chairs… one of the guys was supposed to watch us to make sure we wouldn't escape or things like that. B-but then he just started to touch me… I didn't know what to do…"

"He thought I was Historia, a-and he kept asking to hear my voice… and he just wouldn't _stop_ … but I couldn't talk… I could speak or say anything. He would've found out I wasn't Historia and that would jeopardize the entire mission."

"All I could go was look at Jean… but he just looked away… but then Mikasa and Levi crashed through one of the skylights. So they saved me from that."

"But then Levi told me t-to fix the guy's gag, so I went over to him. But then he just started telling me he was… _normal_ before he met me, and how _I_ needed to fix him.. I just…"

Armin couldn't finish the rest of his sentence, his tears were piled up in his eyes, although he had tried to blink them away. He took a small step closer towards Eren, who at this point could only stare at Armin in shock.

What he _wanted to do_ was find the creep, and beat him so hard that he would die a slow and painful death, right in front of his eyes.

But what he _needed to do_ was comfort his friend. He noticed Armin's step, and came closer as well. Eren opened his arms, a subtle entrance for Armin.

The blonde closed the small gap between them, as he threw himself into the brunette's embrace. Eren put one arm around Armin's waist, and the other around his head, as he could feel the blonde shoving his face into the crook of his neck.

Armin wrapped his arms around his friend's waist in return, his body shaking in the memory of the previous events.

Eren's heart practically broke into shards when he heard his friend let out a loud sob against his collarbone. He could feel the wetness of the hot tears on his smooth skin. He ran his hands through the blonde's hair, knowing that this action had comforted him over the years.

Armin's grip around Eren tightened, as he continued to sob his heart out. At this point, it wasn't just about what had happened in the mission. He started to sob over everything that had been happening. With all of the stress, anxiety, and restless nights catching up to him, he started to let it all out.

Eren could tell this was happening, as he let a few of his own tears roll down his face. He quickly wiped them away, and continued playing with Armin's hair.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, holding each other while one of them cried out all of his bottled up emotions.

Eren had pulled back to look at Armin's face once his sobs turned into quiet whimpers. Eren cupped Armin's cheek into his hand, barely noticing the dampness that came along with doing so.

"That'll never happen again, you know that right? I won't allow it." Eren reassured, trying to meet Armin's eyes.

"Yeah… you got my back… and I got yours, right?" Armin looked up with a happy expression, although the redness of his eyes and tear-stained cheeks begged to differ.

"Right." Eren replied in full confidence, nodding his head while doing so.

Armin quickly wrapped his arms around the brunette, giving his body a tight squeeze. He laid his head on Eren's shoulder, closing his eyes to push the last of his tears out of his vision.

"Thanks…" Armin mumbled, his gaze returning to the floor.

"No problem." Eren mumbled back, his arms wrapping around Armin.

They stood like this for awhile, before returning back to their friends. Eren looked over at Mikasa, who gave him a subtle nod of approval. Eren understood the silent gesture, nodding back at her and keeping his arm around Armin's shoulders.

He would be there for the ones he loved, at any given cost.

Ok so that was my attempt at my first SNK fanfiction! Please tell me if you enjoyed it, and/or any criticism!

 **Thank you, I love you all! 3**


End file.
